Can I Come In?
by Unfortunately Muggle
Summary: Her parent's constant fighting is starting to take a toll on Bella. When she becomes the new student at Forks High, will she be able to connect with people, or have her examples of relationships shattered her trust in love?
1. Chapter 1

She could heard the voices of her parents from behind their closed door. Loud voices tense with anger and frustration. Soft murmurs of doubt and confusion. It would go on like that for hours on end. She knew her parents weren't happy...at least not together. She always tried to make it better by being a good daughter, doing what she was asked without argument. Things would be good for a time, but the arguments always started again eventually. She loved her parents, but they were a broken family.

"Bella?" she heard Reneé call. Bella Swan raised herself up from her bed where she had been lying and headed toward the sound of her mother's voice. She walked down the hallway and found that her parents had migrated to the dining room where they were sitting at the rarely used dinner table. What's the point of family dinners when no one really wants to be there?

"Yes?" Bella asked, stopping just inside the dining room warily.

"Sit down. We need to talk."

Bella's eyes flickered back and forth between her parents who were sitting in close proximity but couldn't seem farther away from each other. She pulled out the chair across from them and sat down, the chair wobbling slightly on an uneven leg.

"Your father and I have discussed some things," her mother started. Reneé was alway the spokesperson of the family. Extroverted and outspoken, it was perfect for her. "And have made some decisions that we need to tell you."

_Decisions?_ Bella leaned back so the uneven chair leg hit the floor with a _plunk_. _Like a divorce?_ she wondered. "Like what?" She shifted her weight again. _Plunk_.

"Well, your father and I have decided that a new start might be good for us. For the family," she stopped.

"Meaning...?" Bella wanted her mother to just spit out what she wanted to say. _Plunk_.

"Meaning that," she took a breath,"We're moving to Forks."

Bella let the chair hit the floor with a sharper _plunk_ that she thought voiced her shock very well.

"Forks?" she said in disbelief. "As in Forks, Washington? As in where Dad used to live?"

"Yes. That is precisely the place. Charlie got a call from an old friend there who said they have a job offering for police chief. We've decided that he should take it, and that it will be the best for the family. We need to get out of the city. Phoenix is just too big, and it can be dangerous at times, which isn't good for you..." Her mother went on but Bella stopped listening. She knew what Reneé was doing. She wasn't trying to convince Bella, she was trying to convince herself.

"When are we leaving?" Bella said, giving her attention back to her mother.

Reneé gave her an almost regretful look before answering, "At the end of the week."

"That soon? That's not enough time to get packed hardly, much less sale the house," Bella voiced her doubts.

"Well, we've decided not to sale the house. That way we'll still have a place to stay when we come to visit your cousins and everyone. You don't have to go to school the rest of the week so we can all get packed. Unless you want to go to school, of course," Reneé added with a raised eyebrow.

"No, that's fine with me," Bella wasn't a big fan of her school. The people were superficial and most were bleach blond with fake-n-bake tans. "What about your job, Mom?" Reneé was a lawyer at the local firm, but was very devoted to her job. She wasn't a big shot and didn't make killer amounts of money, but was very devoted to her job.

"Well, I don't have any cases right now, and clients can still correspond with me through fax and email. I can always fly back to the office here if I need to work a case. I will have plenty to do working from home. Don't worry. It will all work out." She smiled at Bella and the strain she had to put behind it made her mother look much older than she was.

So that was it. Her parents just up and decided they were going to move to Forks, probably the most boring place in the world. A new beginning...right.

"Well, I have some work to do, so, Bella, start packing as soon as possible, please," with that Reneé left the room.

Bella looked at her father, who had remained quiet during the whole "presentation". "Dad? Is this going to be ok? I mean, Forks?"

"Don't worry, Bells. I know it isn't your most favorite place in the world, and I know it isn't your mom's, but it's a good job for me. We're going to try to make it work," Charlie patted Bella's shoulder as he walked out of the room.

_We're going to try to make it work_...Bella knew what this move was. It wasn't about the new job or a safer place than the city. It was the last thing her parents could try to make their marriage work.

She went to her room and started packing.

* * *

She started unpacking. The week had past faster than Bella thought possible. It was now Sunday, and they were in Forks. All of the boxes with their belongings had been put in their designated rooms in the house. She had pulled back the yellowed lace curtains of her old room and looked out into the drizzling sky. She missed the sunshine already. It was the only thing she missed really. The people at school weren't exactly heartbroken she was leaving, and she couldn't hold it against them. She knew she wouldn't miss them. She didn't even say goodbye.

Walking back over to her suitcase that was perched on her bed, she surveyed the room. She couldn't remember the last time they had all been in this house to stay for an extended length of time. It had been Charlie's old house, inherited after his mother died. They would stay for short periods of time when they visited her and this was always Bella's room. Her grandmother had died when she was young and they hadn't been here much since. Charlie's friend Billy Black had taken care of the house until he ended up in a wheelchair, but luckily the house was in good condition.

Bella pulled out stacks of clothing and hung them in her closet. Next she moved to some boxes on the floor and began to stack her books on top of the shelf that hung over the desk. Sooner than she expected she had all of her things unpacked. She wasn't very materialistic, and didn't have excess amounts of knick knacks.She had just shoved her suitcase in the top of her closet when she heard Charlie knock on her opened door.

"How's it coming?" he asked conversationally.

"Good. I'm all done unpacking already, I think."

"Good, good," he ran his hand through his hair and looked around. He wanted to talk about something.

"What's up, Dad?" Bella asked, getting to the point.

"Well, since things are going pretty smoothly, I was wondering if you would be ready to go ahead and start school tomorrow?"

Tomorrow? Bella hadn't been expecting to start so soon. She tried to grab at anything to put it off for at least another day. Forks High School was tiny, and, having been informed that they don't get many new students, she was certain she was going to be stared at. "Uh, well, everything else still needs to be unpacked. Maybe I should wait on school, and help Mom get things settled."

"Oh, your mom already said she would handle everything. Things are going to be slow for her for a while until her office sends her some things in, so she said she would take care of everything during the day."

_Dang._ "Well," she scraped her mind for anything, and came up with, "I guess I can start tomorrow." _Good job, Bella.  
_  
"Great. I've already called the school and your records have been sent. You shouldn't have any trouble," he said with a smile.

"Alright, then," Bella said, giving him a smile to satisfy him. They both stood there smiling in a now awkward silence. "Well, I'm gonna get my stuff ready for school tomorrow then."

"Yeah, yeah, I've got some stuff to, uh, take care of, uh, too." He tapped the wall before averting his eyes and heading back down the stairs.

"Great," Bella said aloud to herself. "First day of Forks High is less than 24 hours away." She flung herself back on her bed, grabbed her pillow and let out a frustrated, muffled yell into it.

* * *

**a/n: hey everyone! thanks for reading. I know it's short, but writing the first chapter is always the hardest things for me in writing. I always just want to get it over with so I can get on with the story, but I also want to try and make it interesting. I hope you enjoyed and please review and let me know what you think. (for those of you reading my other story Mind Games, i'm going to try to update soon, but i'm having a little...transition problem, if you will.) love!**


	2. Chapter 2

Bella was sitting in the passenger seat of her mom's Camry on the way to school. She was really beginning to dread getting out of the warmth of the car and stepping into wetness that was Forks. Thankfully it wasn't full out raining. A light sprinkling was falling from the sky, which was much appreciated by Bella who was unable to sleep most of the night due to the pounding on the roof.

"Mom, you don't have to pick me up after school. It doesn't look like it is going to be raining much today, so I'll just walk home," Bella announced to her mother.

"Walk home?" Reneé repeated, giving Bella a skeptical look.

"Yeah, it's not that far. I can already see the school and we've only been driving a few minutes. I might check out the library, and look around some after school to get better acquainted with it. I wouldn't want you to have to wait." Bella had deftly come up with this plan last night while she wasn't sleeping. Back when she was living in Phoenix, she had figured out ways to delay going home right after school when her parents had been fighting. She didn't want to be in the middle of it. Sometimes she just wanted to be by herself, alone with her own thoughts. She wouldn't ever get that at home. Besides that, she really didn't want her mom taking her and picking her up from school everyday.

"Ok," Reneé answered. "If you're sure. If it's raining though, I'm coming to get you."

"Ok," Bella prayed it wouldn't be raining. She opened the door of the car and grabbed her messenger bag as her mother came to a stop at the front of one of the buildings. "I'll see you later, Mom."

"Bye, Bella."

Bella turned and made her way toward the office. She noticed people from the parking lot staring and pointing at her as she passed. She moved her head so her long hair curtained her face, and shoved her hands into the pockets of her rain coat. She welcomed the blast of warm air that hit her as she opened the door to the building once she had reached it. She walked up to the desk of the office where an older woman was sitting behind it.

"What can I do for you, dear?" the woman asked, warmly.

Bella smiled back and replied, "I'm Isabella Swan--"

Apparently needing no further information, the woman, whose nameplate read Ms. Cope, exclaimed, "Oh yes! The new chief's daughter. Well, here is your schedule and a map of the school," she handed Bella a few pieces of paper. "Oh, and be sure to get this one signed by each of your teachers," she handed Bella another sheet, "and bring it back at the end of the day. Alright?"

"Ok, thanks," Bella said, taking the papers.

"Have a good day, dear. And welcome to Forks."

Bella walked out of the office, and looked at her schedule before heading back outside. Her first class was in building 3. As she looked up she saw someone walking up to her.

"Hi. I'm Tyler. Do you need help finding your class?"

Bella was slightly taken back by his abruptness. "Um, hi. I think I can find it alright actually," she replied, walked towards the building with the large 3 on it. This did not deter Tyler, however.

"Oh you have Literature first? Cool. Me too," he paused for a moment. "You're Isabella Swan, right?"

"Bella," she corrected automatically.

He didn't ask anymore questions on their way to class. Thankfully he had gotten the hint that Bella didn't want to talk by her lack of depth in her answers. When they reached the classroom, Bella walked up to the teacher and handed him the slip of paper that she had to get signed.

"Well, Miss Swan, you may take a seat in the back."

Bella walked back to the empty seat, acutely aware of the whispers and stares following her.

"Alright, class. Eyes up here, if you will," the teacher called the class back to attention. "Today we will be reading from "Self-Reliance" by Ralph Waldo Emerson. Please open your books to page 223."

The sound of the thick literature books thudding against desk tops and the rustling of the pages could be heard over the huffing of the students as they turned to the essay. Bella didn't know what they were complaining about. She loved Emerson. He was very much into the individual. Bella loved that. She let the book lay open on her desk when she found the page, and the teacher began to read aloud.

" 'Whoso would be a man, must be a nonconformist. He who would gather immortal palms must not be hindered by the name of goodness. Nothing is at last sacred but the integrity of your own mind. Absolve you to yourself and you shall have the sufferage of the world...' "

By the end of the essay, which was only a few pages long, Bella noticed some of the students had actually fallen asleep in the short amount of time the teacher had taken to read it. Apparently Bella wasn't the only one that noticed.

"Alright class, I suggest those of you who were unable to retain consciousness read over the essay again before you begin the assignment. I want you to choose a line or two from the essay and write about its meaning and how you feel about it. It would be appreciated if you actually put some thought and effort behind your writing. One page minimum, due Friday of next week. I'm giving you ample amounts of time, because I'm hoping you will actually try to get something out of this."

At least this assignment is somewhat stimulating, Bella thought. The bell rang soon after the assignment was given, and Bella trudged to her next class.

By the time lunch came around, Bella had received countless introductions, along with blatant stares. A girl that was in her Spanish class that liked to talk a lot, Jessica, Bella believed her name to be, was walking into the cafeteria with her. As they walked through the doors, every eye turned to look. Bella could see Jessica reveling at the prospect of being in the spotlight, and Bella could have sworn she actually struck a pose. Jessica led them to a table of other students Bella semi-recognized after they had gotten their lunch. The others soon started conversation again after gawking at Bella like a rare caged animal. Bella surveyed the rest of the cafeteria, and her eyes landed on a table at the secluded, far-end of the long room.

"I see you've spotted the Cullens," Jessica stated, following Bella's stare.

"Is that who they are?" Bella inquired.

"Well, the blond girl is Rosalie Hale and the blond boy is Jasper Hale. They're twins. The big one is Emmett Cullen. The short girl with the spiky black hair is Alice Cullen, and the youngest boy," Jessica paused to take a deep breath and swoon," is Edward Cullen." At that moment, the one with the bronze hair turned toward them almost involuntarily before narrowing his eyes slightly at Bella and turning back toward his family.

_Alice? Edward? Those are old fashion names..._Bella thought to herself. They seemed to fit them, however. "So they are all related?" Bella could now see the similarities between them all.

"Well, they are all adopted. Esme and Carlisle Cullen adopted them. Their father is a doctor at the hospital. I've heard that Mrs. Cullen couldn't have children," Jessica looked at Bella to gauge her reaction and must have been disappointed because she went on to say,"They are all together too. Rosalie and Emmett. Alice and Jasper." Jessica covered a wicked smirk with her fingertips as if she had just said something vulgar.

"Well, if they are all adopted, then they aren't really related," Bella stated, wondering if Jessica really thought it was all that scandalous.

Something, more like someone, that Jessica left out finally caught up with Bella. "So Edward doesn't have anyone?" It must be awful living in a house full of couples and be alone.

At this point another girl at the table, Lauren, decided to enlighten Bella."Oh, I wouldn't bother if I were you. Edward doesn't date," Lauren said, as if it were the most ludicrous thing in the world. Bella figured he must have turned her down at some point.

"Well, that makes two of us," Bella mumbled to herself, or so she thought.

"You don't date?" Lauren sneered. "Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"No," Bella said, firmly and unashamed.

_Well, it looks like little Miss New Girl isn't all that after all_, Edward heard Lauren thinking. It had came as quite a relief to Edward himself. He was afraid this Isabella Swan would be another girl fawning over him, especially when she asked if he had anyone. Could it have been concern for him? He quickly pushed the thought aside as Emmett interrupted.

"So what does the new girl think of the mysterious Cullens?" he asked with humor dancing in his eyes.

"She apparently doesn't find our family as scandalous as the rest of the student body does," Edward replied.

"I heard what she said," Emmett emphasized,"but what does she really think?"

Edward turned his concentration to the pale brunette. He waited for her thoughts to flood his mind, but there was nothing. He was stunned for a moment. He tried the surrounding people, and heard every trivial thought passing through their minds.

_Maybe I should ask her out_, Mike Newton was thinking.

_Bella seems sweet. I hope we can be friends_, Angela Weber thought.

_She better not think she has a chance at Edward. He's mine_, Edward quickly left the malicious and less than innocent thoughts of Lauren Mallory.

He looked at Bella again, but there was just emptiness.

"Bella, Edward Cullen is staring at you," Angela spoke quietly to Bella. Without thinking, Bella lifted her head in the direction of the Cullens. She was met with Edward's intense stare. She quickly ducked her head, blushing. He looked frustrated.

"Well?" Emmett inquired again. Thankfully the bell rang, saving Edward from having to explain that he couldn't hear her thoughts.

Edward slipped into the biology lab as one of the first people there. He quickly took his seat near the back next to the seat that was constantly empty. He looked up in time to see Bella walking up to Mr. Banner's desk.

"Well, Miss Swan you may take the seat next to Mr. Cullen in the back," Mr. Banner directed.

Bella clumsily made her way to the seat next to Edward, who was hit with the scent of her. She smelled amazing! All he wanted to do was take a deeper breath to take more of her in. It was then that he felt the strong ache at the back of his throat. Bella's eyes widened slightly as she noticed him staring at her unblinkingly. He scooted as far away as he could as she sat in the chair.

_I can do this_, he thought to himself. _She will not be my undoing._ He quickly stopped breathing. During his self struggle, he couldn't help but notice the depth of her beautiful brown eyes. _Stop looking at her!_ Edward berated himself. He clenched his jaw tightly. Soon both of their attentions were drawn to the front of the class as Mr. Banner began to teach.

As soon as the bell rang, Bella watched as Edward bolted from the room. "What did you do to Cullen?" Bella looked up to see a baby-ish face, with watery blue eyes that she recognized from the lunch table starring at her.

"Um, nothing. I just sat down," she trailed off as she walked from the room, wondering what she could have done.

"I'm Mike," the baby face said.

"Bella," she smiled at him slightly.

"Where are you headed?"

"Ugh, gym," Bella, the klutziest person in the world, groaned.

"Me too! See you in there," he said as they parted ways to the different locker rooms.

Not quite soon enough for Bella, gym was over. She didn't have to change out today since it was her first day, but as she watched, she could tell this was just asking for trouble. Since gym was her last period, she made her way to the main building to check out the library. She noticed on her way over there that while the sky was overcast, it wasn't raining. Reneé wouldn't be picking her up. As she was about to walk past the office on her way to the library, the person coming out didn't see her, and they ended up running into one another. Who ever it was had quick reflexes because he caught Bella just as she was about to fall, the same couldn't be said about her books as they skittered across the floor. She looked up and caught sight of a pair of black orbs. Her breath caught involuntarily. Edward quickly released her arms and walked away. Bella stood stunned for a moment before bending down to gather her things.

"Don't mind him. He's lacking in the social skills area," Bella heard a tinkling voice from above her. She looked up and saw a small girl with spiky black hair bending down to help her. Bella recognized her as the Alice Cullen that Jessica had pointed out at lunch. She was even more beautiful up close, with her pale skin and light golden eyes. "I'm Alice, by the way. That very rude person that just ran into you was my brother, Edward." Alice smiled so widely that Bella couldn't help but smile back.

"I'm Bella. Nice to meet you," she said, as they stood up.

Alice turned her heard in the direction that Edward had stalked off in as if her name had been called. "Well, it was nice talking to you, Bella. I hope to see more of you." Alice gave a fleeting wave before gracefully, almost skipping down the hall.

Bella just watched as she disappeared around the corner. _We go to the same school_, Bella thought. _Of course she'll see more of me. That is what she meant, right?_

* * *

**a/n: sorry that this chapter was so redundant from the book, but it needed it since this is a Twilight set story. I tried to get it over with and make it as painless as possible. i don't think i'm going to have Edward go away for the week though. He is just going to be very unaccommodating toward Bella because he makes her struggle. So yes, the strong struggle will still be there, but differently. i think that is all i wanted to say so...thanks for those who reviewed last chapter and i hope to get more for this one. love!!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Bella walked along the sidewalk on her way to her new home. The school library was rather unimpressive in her opinion and was hoping that Renée would let her borrow the Camry to drive to Seattle to check out some book stores. As much as she hated it, Bella couldn't get Edward Cullen out of her mind. Nothing she did stuck out in her mind as having the ability to be taken offensively. She didn't even say anything to him. Not that it mattered. Bella had seen the results of getting close to people one too many times. Her parents were prime examples. They had been so much "in love" that they just had to get married. They certainly didn't seem that way to Bella now. Why would anyone submit themselves to a lifetime of unhappiness? She knew better than to rely on anyone but herself. She was even content this way. She could read, watch movies, do whatever she liked without having to consult with anyone for their opinion. She knew people would always have their opinions on her and everything else in the world. Bella just chose not to care what others thought.

"Oh, Bella, I'm glad you're home," Renée said as Bella walked through the door. Bella saw that her mom had suitcases and things that Bella was sure they had already unpacked and put away.

"What's up, Mom?" Bella sat her bag down by the door as she watched her mom, surrounded by unpacked things.

"I got a call from the office, and I have to work a case."

"Already? We just left."

"I know, I know, but this is sort of a big deal," Renée was rummaging around with her things as she talked to Bella.

"Ok. So, what, you need me to unpack some stuff while you work...?"

"Actually, dear, I've got to go back to Phoenix for a few days. I've got to work with the client and everything." That was when Bella noticed that Renée was putting things in the suitcases, and not taking things out of them.

"When are you leaving?" Bella asked disbelievingly.

"I've got to catch a flight in a few hours."

"What?! Hours? Mom, you can't be serious."

"Well, I am, Bella. I've got to get some work done, and it won't hurt you to help out a little," she responded in an annoyed tone.

"Mom, I'm not complaining about helping. I help all the time--" Bella was trying to figure out where this conversation was going.

"Well, of course, your father doesn't do anything," Renée grumbled.

There is was. _Oh no_. "Ok, Mom. I'll do whatever you need," Bella said quickly, trying to get the negative thoughts of Charlie out of Renée's head. This was a constant of Bella's unofficial 'job'. She was always trying to mediate between the two of her parents. She didn't want her parents fighting all the time. If that meant she had to grow up sooner than most, then so be it.

"Well, just try to keep everything organized and get the unpacking done and things like that. Go start your supper," Renée said almost in way of dismissal.

"Can I do it in a minute? I mean I just got home."

Her mother huffed and set her hands on her hips. "Well, I've got work to do too. But, never mind, I'll do it myself. Just like I do everything."

"Mom, I'll do it. Just...give me two seconds," Bella refrained from snatching her bag from the floor, instead just picking it up, and headed up the stairs to her room.

_Gah! I've been home less then ten minutes and it's already started! I never complain about doing whatever she asks, yet she always makes me out to be so ungrateful._ Bella took a deep calming breath. She tossed her bag on her bed, deciding that she would work on her homework after her mom left. _Hours_. Bella couldn't believe that her mother would just leave like that out of the blue. She heard the honk of a car horn in the driveway. She hurried back downstairs as Renée opened the front door, following her outside.

There in the driveway was a police cruiser with Charlie stepping out of the driver's side. "It's nice isn't it?" he said with a large grin on his face. Bella could feel the corner's of her own mouth tugging up into a smile at her father's joy. He was dressed in his new uniform and seemed very proud of the fact that he was police chief. The fact that it was in a small town where hardly anything ever happened didn't even occur to him.

"It's great, Dad." Their joy was short lived, however, when Renée's shoe tapping against the concrete of the sidewalk got their attention.

"Charlie, I've had a call from the office. I've got to be in Seattle to catch a flight to Phoenix that leaves in a few hours."

"Already?" Charlie asked incredulously.

"Yes, already! I've got work to do! What, do you think I'm just going for fun?" Renée crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes slightly.

Bella stood off to the side, waiting for the explosion. This was the way it always started. Someone said this, or someone didn't say that, someone's words get twisted around and everything becomes a big mess. _I thought this move was supposed to help?_ Bella thought.

"There's no need to yell. I was just asking! Of course I know you have work to do. I just thought we would actually spend an entire day in the new house together before you had to go back to Arizona," Charlie said, trying to keep his strained voice even.

"Well," Renée took a breath, reigning in her emotions , "We can when I get back."

Bella looked at her mother in shock. She had just backed off of an argument. Renée was never the one to back off. Maybe this change could do something after all.

* * *

It wasn't raining when Bella woke the next morning for school. The sky was the ever Fork's gray, but no water was falling from the sky. There was no lack of moisture, however, as it sounded like a deluge had come down last night. She quickly showered and dressed and set out to walk to school. Renée had left the night before with the minimal amount of drama. After the scene when Charlie got home, everything else ran pretty smoothly. Renée has told them goodbye, even looked sad that she was leaving her family behind, then drove her Camry to the Seattle airport.

Bella was walking to school this morning. She didn't mind. It allowed her mind to wonder. It could be slightly dangerous to keep her mind focused on something other than walking, however, since she was prone to tripping over nothing. As she neared the school, she felt a gust of wind and turned her head to see a silver Volvo whizzing by.

"Edward!" Alice scolded. "You do realize you just sped by a human, don't you?"

"I can see that Alice," he replied through clenched teeth.

"Well, why didn't you slow down?" Rosalie snapped. "Are you trying to get us caught?"

"I didn't know she was there," Edward defended, rather irritated, as he pulled into the parking lot.

"What do you mean you didn't know she was there? What happened to your built in radar system," Emmett joked, tapping his forehead.

Edward just huffed and didn't say anything. Something in his silence caused something to click within Alice. "That was Bella Swan wasn't it?" she asked with her usual excitement.

"I didn't notice," Edward tried to play off.

"If it wasn't, then you would have known who it was by what they were thinking. You can't hear Bella's thoughts!" Alice exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

"Why would that be such a good thing?" Edward snapped.

"No reason," Alice replied smugly.

"Wait," Emmett said, "Edward, you really can't hear her thoughts?"

"It would seem that way, Emmett," Edward replied.

"Awesome! I like this girl already!" This comment caused him to receive a smack to the back of his head from Rosalie, who quickly exited the car, bored with the talk of humans. Emmett quickly stepped out of the car and followed a flouncing Rose.

"Alice, I really wish you would just tell me what you know," Edward said, as he heard the the Canadian national anthem, in French, being recited in her head.

"Ah, and where would the fun be in that, dear brother," she said, taking Jasper's hand as they stood by the car. Alice turned her gaze away from her brother as Bella walked up the sidewalk towards the building.

_Figures_, Bella thought to herself as she saw Edward, Alice, and Jasper standing next to the silver Volvo. _Edward Cullen is the speed demon._

"I hope she doesn't walk to school everyday," Jasper voiced, his empathetic nature taking over. "It gets really cold and rainy for humans. I don't think she would enjoy that very much."

Alice noticed, with a glimmer of hope in her eyes, as Edward's gaze also began to follow Bella as she walked. Edward felt a pang of something inside him at what Jasper said. A pang of what he couldn't truly identify. Concern? Pity? Whatever it was was definitely not something he normally felt for humans. He quickly shook it off. "Even if she's a human, she wouldn't be that dumb," he said. "Let's go. We're going to be late," he added with a hint of humor, as if vampires would be late for anything. Alice's hope vanished for the moment with his first comment. She knew he would catch on eventually. She just hoped it would be sooner rather than later. Another smirk graced her lovely face as she thought of ways she just might have to intervene.

* * *

**a/n: hey everyone! i know it was pretty short, but this chapter was pretty much a filler, i think. i'm still trying to work this story out. i know where i want to go with it, it's just getting there that is the problem. please review and let me know what you think! love!!  
**


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**SORRY THIS ISN'T A CHAPTER!!**

**HEY EVERYONE. I JUST WANTED TO LET EVERYONE KNOW THAT I HAVE MADE A MYSPACE SPECIFICALLY FOR MY FANFICTION. I AM HOPING TO USE IT SO I WON'T HAVE TO POST AUTHOR'S NOTES LIKE THIS! SO ADD ME AS A FRIEND IF YOU WANT! MORE INFO WILL BE ON MY AUTHOR'S PROFILE HERE, SO CHECK IT OUT!  
**

**MUCH LOVE!!**

**UNFORTUNATELY MUGGLE**


End file.
